The Change
by Aria Seaton
Summary: The story of how one letter received by owl can change the life of one little girl.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The date was August 1, 1971; I was in my room minding my own business reading a book about wizards and dragons. I was a huge fan of the magical and could always be found reading a book about witches, unicorns, elves, fairies, or something along those lines. This particular book though, was by far my favorite; it had all I loved in a book; adventure, romance, danger, an evil villain, and even some comedy, not to mention that elves, dwarfs, and even a new kind of creature, the Kull were written into the book, it was amazing. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't even notice an owl fly by, which was strange because it was the middle of the day; 2 o'clock to be exact and owls are nocturnal. However, like I said I didn't notice anything strange at all, until later in day when I would get the mail.

Now we have a system in our house about chores and household activities. One day my mom would throw out the trash, the next day my dad would throw it away and then of course it would be my turn the next day. This is how it was for all the household chores we had to do. So as you might have guessed it was my turn to throw away the trash, and as I was coming back from the dumpster, I thought that I might as well get the mail too. As I was getting the mail I noticed that there was a card on the ground next to the mailbox, this wasn't strange as the mailman would occasionally leave some letters on the ground, we never complained because the mailman was a very busy individual and most days he was running late on his schedule, the poor man. So we cut him some slack now and then, besides he always gave us our mail and we didn't really care what time of day it arrived. No, what was strange was that it was addressed to me. I mean, I was only eleven years old, I didn't get many letters in the mail, aside from the occasionally letter on my birthday from relatives. So I was pretty excited to see a letter addressed to me, but as I looked closer, I saw the address and that freaked me out a little, the address on the letter said:

_Ms. A. Seaton_

_The bedroom to the right of the stairs_

_13 Heatherdale Road_

_Camberley_

_Surrey_

How did they know where my room was, that was so strange. I immediately went inside to tell my dad about the letter. However, when I went inside my dad was on the phone so I decided to wait until he got off the phone to tell him about the letter. I know I could have told my mother, but in situations like these, where I might be in danger, I always ran to my dad. Besides if I told my mom she would have run to tell my dad too, so I was just skipping a step. So I'm just about to go into the living room and sit down to wait for my dad, when I hear my name. Now my dad or my mom are always talking to relatives and sometimes they mention me as well, but by the tone of voice that my dad was using, I knew this was no relative.

"No, she hasn't received any letter, why would she?" The moment I heard that question, I immediately knew they were talking about the letter I now held in my hand. So I knew that I had to go in there and show my dad the letter.

"Dad, I did receive a letter," I told him as I stood in the doorway to the living room. My dad slightly jumped as if I had scared him and I probably did, I was pretty good at sneaking around. Not to mention that he didn't know that I was in the doorway. I mouthed "sorry" to him and handed him the letter. He looked at it in wonder as if the letter he held in his hand wasn't real and he was just imagining it. After a moment he looked at me too and then back at the letter, me, letter, me, letter, me when finally he said into the phone,

"What does that mean?" Suddenly there was a loud 'POP' sound and in the living room there materialized a man in purple robes with a beard so long it touched the buckle on the belt he wore. He had kind blue eyes that twinkled as if he enjoyed scaring the beejezus out of my father and me and perched on his nose were the coolest half-moon spectacles I have ever seen, in my opinion. This strange man opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something and he did. But the words that came out of his mouth were words I have never expected to hear. Those five words changed my life completely.

"It means, she's a witch."


	2. Arriving

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story. I was hit with a major writer's block issue, not to mention that school really didn't end for me. I am currently taking summer classes in college to see if I can receive my degree earlier. But anyway here's chapter 1, I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 1: Arriving

I'm sitting on a train. A train that is traveling to a castle. A castle in which I will study magic. Because apparently according to the strange man that appeared in my living room a month ago, a man I now know to be called Albus Dumbledore, I am a witch. So here I am in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I was sitting by myself, which I hated and liked at the same time. I hated it because I did want to meet new people especially other wizards and witches my age, but I also liked the fact that I was by myself because then there would be no reason for me to embarrass myself. Even though Dumbledore assured me that there will be other students like me, students who have non-magical parents (muggles), I was still a bit anxious. I knew nothing about this world, other than what I read in my books, and I don't know how much of that is true. So for now I am content to sit in a compartment by myself.

That reassurance didn't last long. I was just about to reach into my bag to get my book, which I haven't had time to finish since I received my Hogwarts later, when the door to my compartment opened. In the compartment door stood a girl who appeared to be my age. She had long red hair; almond shaped emerald eyes and was very pretty for an eleven year old. Next to her stood a boy who also appeared to be my age. He had shoulder length hair that looked kind of greasy, with a long nose and sallow looking skin. He didn't look very handsome and he looked pretty mean too with a frown on his face that looked like it found permanent residence there. They were talking about something and hadn't yet realized that I was sitting here in the compartment. The discussion must be pretty serious.

"Just ignore them Sev, they have no idea what they are talking about. They're just stupid little boys," the girl with the red hair was saying to the little boy, whose name I assumed was Sev. The boy looked away from the girl with an angry look on his face and happens to see me sitting in the compartment.

"Who are you and how long have you been sitting there?" he asked rather meanly. The girl noticed that I was a bit surprised by the tone of his voice when I have done nothing to offend him.

"Don't mind him, we just met some not so very nice boys and Sev's a little hurt. My name is Lily Evan and this is Severus Snape, what's your name?" Severus looked indignantly at Lily when she said that he was hurt by what those other boys said or did, but she ignored him and had all her attention focused on me.

"My name is Aria Seaton; it's very nice to meet you."

"Ooh what a pretty name, very unique"

"Thank you, my mom came up with it."

"That's nice. My mom chose my name too. She has a thing for flowers. Um, do you mind if we sit with you? All the other compartments are full."

"Yeah, sure no problem, I could use the company." So both Lily and Severus came in and put their bags on the top of the compartment and sat down. The first few minutes of the ride were pretty awkward as we all just sat there, not saying anything and just staring off in different directions. Just as I was going to excuse myself to go to the loo, Lily looked at me and asked a question.

"Are you a first year, too?"

Finally glad to have something to talk about I told her that I was indeed a first year.

"Oh good, so are we. I didn't even know I was a witch, until Sev came up to me one day and told me I was. I didn't believe him at first, but then I started to think of all the things I could do and started to believe him. Then my Hogwarts letter came and a lady, her name is Minerva McGonagall, came to my house and explained everything to me and my parents." Lily said excitedly and once the words left her mouth I felt so relieved. Not only did I meet students my age, but I also met someone else who had no idea what was going on or about the world we were about to embark in. I was very glad that Lily and Severus came to my compartment.

"The same thing happened to me. I was just taking out the trash and I saw a letter for me in the mailbox. Next thing I know a wizard, his name was Albus Dumbledore, came to my house and explained everything as well. It was really hard to believe, but then we went to Diagon Alley and it was amazing."

"Wow, Dumbledore came to your house?" Lily asked me.

"Yes?" I answered. The way Lily was looking at me, like I was dealt a great honor in having Dumbledore come to my house to explain my hidden lineage, was very disconcerting, not to mention a bit embarrassing.

"He's the headmaster at Hogwarts; he doesn't go to the houses to explain the school to them. It's usually Professor McGonagall that goes to each house to ease the children and parents into the magical world." Lily said to me. I still didn't understand what the big deal was. So Dumbledore was the one who came to my house to explain what the letter meant. Professor McGonagall maybe couldn't come to my house and Dumbledore had to fill in and that is what I told Lily. She still didn't look convinced and for the next couple seconds looked at me as if she was trying to figure me out. So in order to stop her from looking at me so weirdly I decided to engage Severus in a conversation, even though the first words he said to me were pretty mean.

"So what about you Severus? Are your parents' muggles too?" At first Severus seemed like he didn't want to answer my question, but then Lily glared at him and he sighed and started to talk.

"Um, no. I'm not a muggleborn, but my father is not a wizard. My mother is, but my father isn't. I'm a half-blood."

"What's a muggleborn?" I asked. Dumbledore didn't mention that word to me and I had never heard it before.

"Oh sorry, a muggleborn is just the name of the witches and wizards whose parents aren't witches or wizards. You and Lily are muggleborn because your parents are muggles. I'm a half-blood because only my mother is a witch, but not my father. Then there are the purebloods, where both parents are a full witch and wizard." Severus explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." I responded. After that the conversation started to flow more freely in the compartment. Lily stopped looking at me so weirdly and we talked the rest of the way to the castle. About halfway there Severus started to join in our conversation and even though he was pretty mean to me at first, he was actually a pretty nice boy. I guess he was one of those boys who seemed mean and cold at first, but once you started to get to know him, you started to get to know the real him. I quickly started to see that I could become really good friends with these two and I hope we do.

It quickly became dark and we had to put on our robes. The remainder of the trip the compartment was completely silent. I don't know about the other two, but I was extremely nervous. I had no idea what was going to happen and if I was even worthy of attending Hogwarts. Sure I had magic in my veins, but that didn't mean I was good at it. What if I took one step inside and then the next thing I knew was that I was kicked out. What would I do then, travel back home and tell my parents that I was kicked out. I don't know what I would do if that happened.

"The both of you need to calm down. It's not going to be so bad." Severus said to me and Lily. I turned to look at Lily and saw that she was turning a bit green and had a panicky look in her eyes, most likely the same look I had in my eyes.

"Severus is right, we shouldn't worry so much. Everything is going to be fine." Lily reassured me and most likely was trying to reassure herself. However, I did calm down a little bit. Besides Severus is a half-blood and he knows more about this world than Lily and I do, it would be best to listen to him. So I nodded to both of them because I was sure if I opened my mouth, it would not be words that come out. I followed Lily and Severus to the throng of students walking down the train hallway and eventually got off the train. I had no time to take in my surroundings because the next thing I know is that there a huge man standing in from of me yelling,

"Firs' Years, this way, firs' years, come this way!" This man was huge. He was so tall that he could have touched the top of the train if he wanted to. He had dark, black tangled hair that covered most of his face except for his beady black eyes and smiling mouth. He held a lantern in his humongous right hand and gestured with the other. His feet were about the size of a baby dolphin. He was so tall that I could only reach his knee if I stretched on my tip toes. However, even though he looked very scary, there was a gentleness about him. I'm pretty sure he couldn't hurt a fly. I mean why else would he be trusted with delivering the first years to the castle. If the teachers trust him enough to take care of eleven year olds, he couldn't be that bad.

"Oh my goodness, he's so big," Lily exclaimed next to me.

"Yeah, but I think he's really nice." I told her. Lily just turned to look at me and then back at the humongous man in front of us.

"You know what, I think you're right." She told me and then smiled grabbed both my hand and Severus's and led us straight to the big man. We were the first ones to reach the big man and while we were waiting for all the other first years, I decided to talk to the man and get to know him. Well at least know his name. I tugged on his pants, since that was the highest place I could reach. At first I didn't get his attention, but after of while of tugging on his pants leg, he finally looked down.

"Well 'ello, there." He said to me. All of the sudden I was very shy. I wanted to talk to this man, because he seemed very nice and I was curious about him. Something stopped me though. Was it because I knew nothing of this world, I was never shy, so it can't be shyness. Maybe I was afraid of offending him, could that be it? I mean he isn't the first magical person I have spoken to since I received my letter. I have spoken to Dumbledore, although my dad was the one that actually spoke to him during that visit, and I have spoken to Severus and both times I have not embarrassed myself at all. Well if that's it, maybe I should just start by introducing myself. I already got his attention and it wouldn't be very good manners to just ignore him after trying so hard to get his attention. So I brought up all my courage and looked up at the man, who was still looking down at me.

"Hi, my name is Aria Seaton, what's yours?" I asked him. There, that was a good start.

"Well, 'ello ther' Aria, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, but you can call me Hagrid. Everyone else does." Hagrid, that name did suit him. It was a very nice name and unique too. I liked it very much. I was being rude though and I haven't introduced Lily or Severus. What would my mother think of me?

"Hello, Hagrid it's very nice to meet you. This is Lily and Severus. I met them on the train." I said excitedly.

"'ello ther' Lily and Severus," Hagrid said, matching my enthusiasm. Both Lily and Severus greeted Hagrid, Lily more enthusiastic than Severus, but that was better than him saying nothing at all. After just standing there awkwardly waiting for the rest of the first years to come and gather around Hagrid, we began to talk again. Hagrid would ask us about our expectations of Hogwarts and telling us repeatedly that we were going to love it. I really do hope so. You could tell that Hagrid loved the place very much. The way he spoke about it seems like he had lived here his entire life. I wonder if he actually had?

After some time all the first years had gathered around Hagrid and we began to move toward the lake, where boats where sitting there waiting for us to climb.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled once we reached the edge of the lake and started getting on boats. I sat with Lily, Severus, and another little girl, whose name I learned was Alice Prewett. All of the sudden there was this great SPLASH that sounded to our right. We quickly turned around to see what caused that noise and I saw three boys on a boat leaning over to look at another little boy that must have fallen out of the boy and into the water. Two of the boys, one with jet black, straight hair and another one with dark, messy hair and glasses, were laughing at the poor boy that fell, while another boy with brown hair was trying to help him back on the boat.

"Ugh, it's them," Lily said.

"Who's them?" I asked her.

"The boys I told you about that were mean to Severus earlier on the train" She reminded me. I remember now, well they certainly seem like they would make fun of other people.

"However, it was only those two that are laughing, I don't know the other two" Lily added.

"They must have met them after you and Severus left," I told her.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said. We went back to our boat and waited for the boy who fell out of the boat to get back on it. Once he did, Hagrid turned around and the boats started to follow his as if on their own. That was the first bit of magic that I saw since founding out I was a witch, not counting Dumbledore just popping in to my living room. We sat in silence for a long time, each of us either lost in our own thoughts or looking around us. Well at least that's what I was doing. Trying to absorb everything that was around me, make sure that I didn't miss a single detail. Then Hagrid broke into my unconsciousness when he said his next words.

"You shou' ge' yur firs' glimpse o' 'Ogwarts, any second now." I eagerly sat up straight and so did Lily, even Severus as well, but he did it more discreetly. We eagerly awaited that first glimpse and it was close by, if the gasps heard were any indication.

We turned around the corner and there was Hogwarts. I must say it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen, of course I am only eleven, but I'm pretty sure it will be the most beautiful sight I will ever see. We were down below in the lake, so the castle was high above us, like a Castle in the Sky. The lights were all on, giving it a glow. There are literally no words to describe how great a sight it was. Not only was this place going to be a place where I learn magic, a thing I thought only existed in books, but this was going to be my home away from home for the next seven years. I couldn't have found a better place myself.


End file.
